To hear you for the first time
by Nollie Marie
Summary: Part of the "Additional Breaking Dawn Moments" collection: This is a one shot, taken from Breaking Dawn pages 752-754. Edward's POV of hearing Bella's thoughts for the first time...ENJOY! Won 2nd place for Most Romantic K-T on Twilight Awards!
1. To hear you for the first time

Okay….I'm still stuck in my _Breaking Dawn_ mode of writing because I had thought of again another story. And this is again from Edward's POV and it's dealing with hearing Bella's thoughts for the first time (Pages 752-754). Lol…ENJOY!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

**To hear you for the first time**  
By Nollie Marie

Edward's POV

I had just lifted my beautiful wife's chin so that I could claim a kiss. It had been a special night of sorts, and now that we had put our daughter to sleep I figured it was our time to celebrate. But Bella hestitated about a breath away from my lips and then pulled away, whispering, "Wait."

I looked at her, confused. Ever since her changing, it was like Bella and I had reverse rolls. I had always been the one who pulled away from being intimate with her and Bella being the one who had confused. I had to let her wrestle with predatorily animals when it normally had been me on the animals back and Bella worried.

"I want to try something," Bella said, trying to ease some of my confusion with a soft smile. I didn't have to read her mind to know that she found my expression funny.

She then lifted her hands on either side of my face and I wondered what Bella was doing. Her face turned down in concentration, a little crease forming in her middle of her head that it looked like she was getting a headache. I went to tell her that it was okay, she didn't need to do whatever she was going but before I got a word out, I gasped her name at the inrush of a single thought.

And I knew what Bella was trying to do. And she knew that I knew what she was trying to do because beautiful memories filled my mind.

The first of the memories was just my face, the first ever time she had seen me. It was across the lunch room and I saw her eyes linger on my face, the instant attraction there. I read through her memory how beautiful she thought I was, wondering who I was. Through her memory and mine, the scene replayed itself.

But shortly after Jessica said my name, the scene shifted to that first day I had taken her to our meadow. How I looked in the sunlight, like a diamond her thoughts floated through me. I had seen me like that many times before, thought it was strange, considering the normal myths about vampires, but to see it through Bella's thoughts, the act of sparkling didn't seem so…hideously different anymore.

And then her thoughts shifted again. This time the scene was from the ballet studio in Arizona. That night was not one of my most pleasant memories of my existence but to hear it through her memories…I knew that was one of positive memories. But only because I had saved her. And I saw it that way now, hearing my voice pleading for Bella to stay there with me. My heart twisted at the thought I had lost her then, but it was smoothed again when Bella thought that it wasn't for me she would have been like me now…and Nessie would have never been born. A blessing in a curse…I thought.

And then the memory shifted again and this time it was one of joy. I saw it was from the wedding, waiting for Bella to join me. And I could feel her joy in her memory. She looked so beautiful that night, that my heart would have swelled then at how my love there was. And then Bella relived the moment of our first kiss as husband and wife, how she flung her arms around me to pull me closer. I had to chuckle at her eagerness.

And then she showed me all the glorious moments from our honeymoon. She truly didn't feel pain as she had stated to me that morning after. Seeing it through her eyes, her feelings, her emotions, it lessen my guilt in my own memory. She indeed feel nothing but pleasure and didn't see how tight I was holding her, touching her as my own emotions got the better of me. And she showed me those moments that I took her out to keep her from bring up having to sleep with me again, knowing it would tire her out. And then our second time, so pleasurable for the both of us.

And she showed me touching her, touching her rounded stomach, the feeling of my cold hand on her stomach. It was the first time I had ever touched that area, the first time I felt love for the baby I had created. I had felt nothing but pain for putting Bella through that much pain but to see it through her mind, it was like joy and love replaced it.

And the memories shifted, in more than one scene. The memories she had just shown me, those were from her human memories. But now…these were her vampire ones. The way they were shown was different. Her human memories were like watching a show in black in white…no, on a analog television, while her vampire memories were on high definition…at least that was how she was showing them. I saw everything in crystal perfect clearness.

And these new memories were of when she saw my face, again for the first time through _new_ eyes. The love and joy she felt and when we shared our first kiss that day. It was a hundred times more potent than the ones we shared as humans. And then that first night of her new life…

I had to kiss her then. I had to have her lips against mine, feel her against me. But when I kissed her, her mind became blank and I knew that I wouldn't be able to read her mind now.

"Oops, lost it," Bella breathed on a sigh.

"I _heard_ you," I breathed back. I was confused but elated at the same moment. "How? How did you do that?"

Bella smiled timidly, a very Bella-like action. "Zafrina's idea. We practiced with it a few times."

Oh I had to thanks Zafrina, I said as I gazed at her. I blinked twice and shook my head. Oh yes, must definitely thank Zafrina.

"Now you know," she said lightly before shrugging. "No one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

I smiled. Oh if she knew and I told her that. "You're almost right. I know of just one exception."

She rolled her eyes. "Liar." I mental chuckled. So yes, I had been lying about no one ever loving me as much as Bella but I meant that I knew someone who loved someone very much. I loved Bella more than life itself.

I started kissing her again, keeping to kiss her. But I had kissed her a few times before I pulled away, thinking.

"Can you do it again?" I asked, curious.

Bella flinched. "It's very difficult."

Maybe, I thought. But Bella did it now, she was strong enough to do it again.

"I can't keep it up if I'm even the slightest bit distracted," she warned me.

"I'll be good," I promised, biting back a smile to keep my face innocent.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me. She must have guessed that I wanted to smile. But then she smiled herself and pressed her hands again to my face. I saw that struggle again just before the onslaught of memories.

She picked up right where she had left off…on our first night together for eternity. She lingered on how she felt when I touched her, when I kissed her…and much more.

I couldn't help it, I had to kiss her again. Bell laughed, sounded breathless.

"Damn it," I growled, kissing down her jaw. I needed her, need to hear her, need to show her my love.

"We have plenty of time to work on it," Bella told me, thinking that I was upset at her stop showing me her thoughts and memories…and I was…partly.

"Forever and forever and forever," I murmured softly against her collarbone before planting a kiss.

"That sounds exactly right to me," she whispered huskily as I laid her down on our bed and went to show her just _how_ much she meant to me.

* * *

So…what do you think? Let me know. I had fun writing this story. It's interesting to explore Edward's side of Bella's story…which is why I'm very sad that Stephenie Meyer is taking a prolong break from _Midnight Sun_. I'm still not reading it, even though I've heard it's really good…still not reading it.

Anyway…review and tell me what you think of this.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—the song that helped inspired this oneshot is up on my website, on the "_Additional Breaking Dawn_ Moments Series" page!!

PPS—someone had PMed me about the round that's happening on _Twilight Awards_ and I didn't know it was the _Breaking Dawn_ rounded currently. Yes I do have _BD_ stories up but they haven't been nominated which is okay with me. They _aren't_ that great.


	2. Twilight Awards update

_To Hear You for the First Time  
_won **2****nd**** place**  
for Most Romantic (K-T)  
on Twilight Awards!!!

I seriously passed out when I saw that I won 2nd place. Thanks to all those who voted for me on this story and _Nessie and I_.

**Ang congrats to other winners!**

Huggles!  
Nollie

PS- You can see the real cute banner that was provided from Twilight Awards on either my profile, my blog, or on the Addition _Breaking Dawn_ page on my site.


End file.
